


Watching Over Him

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Kai + Kendrix--Dreaming [2]
Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after my story "Dreaming of Being Together Again." When Kai faces off with one of Trakeena's monsters, he finds himself losing, fast. Can anyone help him? Maybe someone who he thought was gone from his life forever...Kai/Kendrix. One-shot, but there will be more in this "series" if you will. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hi, everyone, welcome to my second Kai and Kendrix fanfic! This takes place after my fanfic “Dreaming of Being Together Again,” sometime after Kendrix died and Karone joined the team, but before they entered the Lost Galaxy. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers or anything related to it; they are all property of Haim Saban and Bandai. I just love Kai and Kendrix!

**Watching Over Him**

 

As he dove once again out of the way of the beast's incredible attack-which consisted of hitting the ground with its bare claws and creating a seismic fissure in the earth-Kai found himself wondering how he'd gotten into this mess.

He supposed he had just been doing his job. During one of the most recent fights with Trakeena's warriors, Alpha had scanned the area and realized that one of them had dropped something that might hold key information on Trakeena and her plans. It also could have been nothing, but Kai volunteered to check out the area, just in case.

He should have expected the welcoming party. Not two moments after he arrived in the mountain dome had a gargantuan monster who seemed to be made out of bedrock appeared, flanked by a dozen or so Sting Wingers. All thoughts of searching for the object fled from his mind as he'd fought the creature for a few minutes, fighting to stay alive and in one piece.

Kai dove away from a new fissure, then leapt into the air, aiming a kick at the villain. The monster grunted and grabbed the Blue Ranger's ankle, hurling him to the ground. Kai shook his head, dazed, but quickly recovered, lifting his left wrist to his mouth. "Guys-" he began, but that was all he managed to get out before two Sting Wingers grabbed him by either arm. Kai's brown eyes widened as the rock creature crept steadily towards him. His mind reeled–all he knew was that he had to get out of this alive.

Thinking quickly, he kicked off hard from the ground and hurled himself backwards, using the support the Sting Wingers gave to his arms to gain momentum. When he'd landed on his feet, he pulled his arms to cross over his chest, hurling the Sting Wingers towards the monster. He then back flipped to avoid the creature's responsive attack.

"Take this!" Kai shouted as he summoned his Quasar Launcher. The blast he fired vaporized the Sting Wingers in front of him, but barely made a scratch on the boulder beast. "Okay, maybe not..." Kai muttered, discouraged. Angered, the monster raced towards the Blue Ranger before he could react, grabbing his left wrist and lifting him into the air, hurling him to the ground several feet away.

Kai groaned in pain as his body connected with the rocky terrain. "Guys..." he managed to lift his arm again to speak into his communicator, then frowned when he heard a strange noise in response. He pushed the button under his glove repeatedly, trying to figure out was wrong. "Alpha–Damon–come in!" The only response he got was static and a strange, digital chirping. Then it hit him. His communicator signal was jammed. The rock monster must have damaged it when he'd grabbed him just then. No one was coming to help him–he'd never gotten his message through.

Punching the ground in irritation, he stood up and leapt backwards a few steps, pulling out his Quasar Saber from his belt. Several Sting Wingers were inching towards him, chattering excitedly over their prey. Kai fended off their attacks with his blade, tripping one of them and stabbing another. Two more launched themselves at the Blue Ranger, kicking him in the gut. As Kai landed on the ground, he kicked out his legs and swung his saber to retaliate. He rolled out of the way as the creatures tried to slice him with their claws.

Just then, the rock monster struck the ground, causing the earth to shake and a crack to come sweeping towards Kai. The blast hit the Ranger before he had a chance to escape, flinging him backwards. He landed flat on his back, hard, pain shooting throughout his body. He groaned as he struggled to sit up, move, _anything_ , but his body wouldn't respond. He was trapped.

The creature now stampeded towards Kai, who in turn desperately tried to move out of the way, but couldn't summon the strength. The monster grabbed him by the front of his suit, opening his gnarled mouth to growl ferociously in Kai's face. Kai, still incredibly weak, clumsily gripped his Quasar Saber. "Ugh, you _really_ should do something about that breath," he feebly joked as he struggled to lift his saber and strike with all his might.

The beast stumbled a bit from the blow, but didn't relinquish the Blue Ranger. Instead, he growled and threw his arms out, sending Kai hurtling across the field towards the waterfall. Kai squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself being thrown, gasping in pain as his body made sharp contact with the rocky side of the cliff, before he began to lose consciousness and fell lifeless into the deep pool of water.

A few seconds passed as the creature waited with baited breath to see if the Ranger would emerge. After a moment or so safely passed, he grunted, satisfied, and signaled to the Sting Wingers. The minions came, one holding the communication device that Trakeena's minion had dropped. With a nod, the monsters disappeared, reporting back to their mistress.

 _I...can't move...I have to defeat that monster...but I can't breathe..._ As Kai sank deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the pool, he felt everything slip away. _Somebody...anybody...help..._

Then everything went black.

Unbeknownst to the unconscious Kai, someone had heard his plea. Above the waterfall's pool materialized the spirit of the fallen Pink Ranger, Kendrix Morgan. Her brown eyes widened as she dove under the water, swimming towards the lifeless form of the Blue Ranger. She knew she didn't have long to help him–she had to get Kai out of the water quickly, before it was too late. Wrapping one arm around his limp body, she kicked off, a new and unknown energy aiding her in carrying him quickly and effortlessly to the surface.

Once the pair had emerged, she desperately swam for the bank, pulling his body onto the shore. "Kai, Kai, can you hear me?" she asked shakily as she reached over and undid the clasps on his helmet. Once she had removed it, she shook him gently, then leaned over his chest to see if he was breathing. She felt her heart pound when she realized that he was, but it was shallow and weak. "Kai, please, please be okay," Kendrix whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't stand to see his handsome face so lifeless and weak. He must be in so much pain...her heart ached when she thought of all the times she'd been able to look in on him after the battle with Psycho Pink, and had seen how sad he was. She wasn't sure if it was her death that had caused the Blue Ranger such sorrow...all she knew was how much she hated seeing him hurting.

She had to help him. She didn't have much time. The seconds were ticking already. She reached her hand out to stroke his cheek, disturbed and yet comforted by how good it felt to touch him, even in her current state–solid and there, but also transparent and frail, as if she weren't really with him. Begging for a miracle, she leaned over him and placed a tentative, gentle kiss to his lips. She wasn't sure _why_ exactly she did it...but somehow it felt right. _This has to work. Please, Kai!_ Though Kendrix was usually scientific about things, she hoped that she could reach him somehow with her kiss, her warmth and power calling out to him and waking him. After a few moments, she pulled back reluctantly and waited for a reaction, holding her breath.

 

* * *

_What's that?_ Kai thought, trapped somewhere deep in his subconscious, surrounded by darkness and shadows. _Did someone say something to me? Who is it...? What could they want...?_ The thoughts drifted in and out of his mind slowly and lazily, as if he was in the middle of a deep, comfortable nap and had no intention of being woken. _It's not time for my shift yet_ , _so leave me alone._..

" _Kai!"_

Kai, though still extremely tired, was struck by a nagging, confused feeling. _Who could be bothering me?_ He wondered. _Probably Damon. Maybe even Leo. Just leave me alone. I'll get up later..._

" _Kai, please!"_

Then he stopped, startled. _Wait_ _a second. That's not Leo or Damon, that's a girl! Maya or Karone, I guess...but, it doesn't sound like either of them...but that voice..._ Hewas too groggy and disoriented to finish that thought. _Whoever it is can just go away._..

" _Wake up! You have to wake up!"_

Wait, that voice sounded worried. What could be wrong? Had he missed his shift? Was Terra Venture in trouble? Did the Rangers need his help? Was there a monster...?

Once he thought the word "monster," he had a flash of recognition, as if he had remembered something very important, but it slipped away before he could grab it. _What...what's going on?_

Suddenly he felt a jolt run through his entire body as something soft touched him gently, and he began to feel warm and tingly all over. _What's going on? This feels so warm...so familiar...and yet..._ As he began to realize just _what_ felt so familiar, he also felt a stab of pain, like someone had ripped his heart in two. _Why am I so...sad?_

" _Kai? Can you hear me?!"_

Then it hit him like lighting. He knew who's voice had been calling him so desperately, he knew what had felt so wonderfully familiar and heartbreaking all at the same time...

 _Kendrix! But she's...Why is Kendrix calling me? Am I...am I dreaming?_ He wasn't sure if he _was_ dreaming or not, but there was one thing he _was_ sure of. He had to wake up right now. He had to see her. He tried with all his might to force his eyelids to open. After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to slowly open his eyes, then squinted when the bright sunlight glared at him.

Seeing that he had finally stirred, Kendrix gasped, a grin spreading on her lips.

Kai's eyes widened in shock as he took in her form, and he slowly choked out, "What-Kendrix...is this a dream?"

Kendrix shook her head, a sad smile on her shining face. "No, Kai, it's really me. I can't stay for much longer, but I had to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling? You took a really hard hit."

Still unable to believe that this wasn't a dream, he furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what she meant. After a moment, it hit him in a flash. The object that he'd come to find. The monster. The battle... "K-Kendrix..." he began as he tried to sit up.

Kendrix quickly shook her head and put her hands to his shoulders, laying him back down on the bank. "No, Kai, you have to rest."

"Wh-where's the monster?" He asked. "Did it get the-"

Kendrix made a shushing noise, trying to keep him calm. "The monster is gone, Kai. It retreated."

Kai sighed, figuring it must have taken the object with him, and turned his brown eyes away. "I failed."

Kendrix crinkled her brow, placing a hand on his cheek, startling and pleasing the Blue Ranger all at once. "No, you didn't!" She cried. "You fought bravely. There was nothing more you could do. Never give up, Kai! You _will_ defeat Trakeena and her monsters, I know you will! Believe it. Believe in yourself." She smiled shyly, stroking his cheek with her long, thin fingers. "I know _I_ believe in you..."

Kai felt his cheeks grow warm under her hand. Could this really be happening? Could Kendrix's spirit really be here, touching him? Saying she believed in him? "Kendrix...?"

Her heart sank when she felt the familiar tug that meant her time was up. She put on a brave smile. "Be strong, Kai," she whispered, stroking his cheek once more. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer." He opened his mouth to protest, but she had already vanished.

"Kendrix!" He quickly sat up, a wave of dizziness washing over him. Had that really just happened? Had she come to visit him...again? What could it mean? Did she rescue him...? Did she...

"Kai! Hang on!"

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Damon's voice. He looked up to see his four teammates descending in their Jet Jammers. He was at once relieved to see them but still too dazed to stand.

Once they'd touched down, Leo and Damon, flanked by Maya and Karone, raced towards him. "Kai, are you okay, man?" Leo asked, helping him to his feet.

"How did you guys find me?" Kai asked in confusion.

"Alpha knew where you were headed, and picked up on your transmissions. Which were reeaally short, by the way," Damon explained with a laugh.

Kai sighed. "That monster crushed my communicator and jammed the frequency." He lifted his wet, mud covered wrist to demonstrate.

"Sounds like you took quite a beating!" Maya exclaimed in concern.

Kai groaned, rubbing his side gingerly. "Ugh...I'm okay, but...the monster got away, and he took the device Alpha wanted to examine." Kai looked down at his boots. "It was too powerful."

Karone put a hand to his arm. "What matters is that you're okay," she said comfortingly.

"Yeah, well...I almost wasn't." Seeing the Rangers' confused looks, Kai continued, almost in a daze, "Kendrix...she saved me...like how she saved _you_ that time, Karone."

Leo and Damon exchanged surprised glances while Maya gasped and nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes. Karone smiled too, giving Kai a knowing look.

Damon patted Kai on the shoulder. "Let's get you to the Mega Ship, and make sure you didn't break anything..."

As the Rangers led Kai to the Jet Jammers, he lifted his brown eyes to the sky, squinting in the bright sunlight. Maybe Karone was right. Maybe Kendrix _was_ really watching over him. _Thank you Kendrix,_ he thought with a sad smile, _For more than you could ever know._

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
